Kick Me
by JaxonLove
Summary: Summary - Clarke leaves the hospital after a long shift not knowing Raven pulled a prank on her. Little does she know that prank leads her right to Lexa but in what fashion.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - Clarke leaves the hospital after a long shift not knowing Raven pulled a prank on her. Little does she know that prank leads her right to Lexa but in what fashion.**

 **Okay everyone I am back. I took a short break to catch up on reading everyone else who writes our favorite couple. This is one of two new stories. I wrote two one shots and depending on the feed back I will turn one into a multi fic so I am going to need all the feed back possible on both of them so I can decide. If anyone else can hit me with a better idea I will be more than willing to switch it up.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ "NOISE COMPLAINT"**

* * *

Clarke hung her coat up before slamming her locker feeling the cold metal against her head when she stopped to take a breather. She had just finished her last shift of the day and she was exhausted but she knew there would be no sleep. Thinking it over in her head she still hadn't quite figured out where she belonged in the medical world but she was one step closer to figuring out what was important to her. Grabbing her bag she swung it over her shoulder and decided maybe some coffee and food would possibly put her to sleep at some point.

"Bye Dr. Griffin." Clarke turned her head smiling at one of her coworkers.

"Look who it is." Clarke rolled her eyes turning around to spot her one and only best friend Raven.

"I'm done for the day please do not ruin it already." Clarke stopped only to see her best friend holding out her arms.

"Hugs." Raven smiled knowing she was going to get smacked later.

"Fine one hug and then I'm leaving Raven." Clarke walked over giving her best friend a big hug knowing they would see each other later for dinner.

"Try and get some sleep princess. I'll see you later." Raven smirked before turning around knowing her best friend had no idea there was a sticker stuck to her back that said kick me. It wasn't the first or last time they had pranked each other and she was prepared for pay back.

Clarke walked out the door seeing the sunshine she lifted her head and smiled. It wasn't very often she got to spend the day outside in the sun so it was time she enjoyed it. Even with the lack of sleep trying to take over she headed towards the park. She had her sketch book and couldn't help but wish sometimes she had taken the art route in school but she wanted to help people. Helping people was in her blood even if her mother tried to sway her choices. She was leaning towards pediatrics which was the polar opposite of her mother and she loved working with kids. It's what her passion was is helping people and especially helping little kids and she had a feeling that soon her white coat would have that threaded into it.

"Can I get a chocolate muffin and a double shot of espresso." Clarke cursed herself for her order but she couldn't outlive her love for coffee and chocolate.

Lexa lifted her tank top wiping off the sweat from her run. She was headed to the park to play some football with her friends but decided to stop off and grab her regular before hitting the field. It wouldn't hurt her since she had just gone 4 miles and barely broke a sweat. She was in shape and she knew it but it mostly played to her for getting out of her head. Walking up to the small coffee stand she spotted a blonde in scrubs that fit her in all the right ways. The girl's hair was tossed up an like 4 shades of gorgeous. For some reason she was curious and she couldn't help but laugh a little to herself seeing the kick me sticker on the girls back. She was pretty sure the girl had no idea and she was trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Commander the usual?" Clarke heard the weird name turning around not realizing someone was standing behind her. She had pretty much zoned out the world enjoying the sunshine on her face. Spotting the taller brunette behind her she felt her jaw almost drop. The girl was stunning and the simple fact that she had her tank top lifted caused her to bite her own lip spotting the girls abs that she swore looked better than some she had seen in magazines.

"Excuse me." Lexa smirked watching the blonde look her up and down. Knowing she was busted she watched the blonde give her a small smile before side stepping still waiting for her order. Grabbing the bottle of water and gatorade the woman behind the counter handed her along with the chocolate doughnut she always got after a run.

Clarke watched the girl behind the counter flirt with the taller brunette who had stepped in front of her. For a girl who was so in shape she was shocked to hear the chocolate doughnut part coming out of the girls mouth. Something about the interaction made her wish it was her flirting with the brunette who she didn't even know. It was an odd feeling in her gut seeing the girl laugh and smile at whatever the brunette had said. Holding it back she turned to look around like she wasn't paying attention as she heard the brunette say goodbye.

"Ummm kick me." Lexa said it outloud as she stopped quickly turning around remembering the blonde had a sticker on her back. She cursed herself mentally watching the blondes face scrunch up in confusion.

"Huh?" Clarke had no idea what the brunette was talking about. She didn't quite care because she was getting to check the girl out one more time before they went their separate ways.

"Kick me, shit umm sorry the sticker on your back it says kick me." Lexa tried to point not wanting to drop everything she was attempting to carry.

"What?" Clarke was confused but then she remember Raven randomly giving her a big hug before she left the hospital this morning.

"That bitch." Clarke said it outloud laughing. She couldn't believe she let Raven pull one over on her and that she did it so well. It wasn't the first time they had pranked each other but this was the first time Raven had gotten her without her even having an idea about it.

"Sorry." Lexa shrugged not sure what to say about the blondes outburst. What she did notice though was the blondes laugh. It was something she could get use to hearing everyday.

"No no it's okay, my best friend obviously got the upper hand on me when I left the hospital this morning." Clarke smiled seeing the girl bite her lip trying not to laugh at her as she twisted trying to get the sticker off her back.

"Here let me help." Lexa juggled her drinks and food to reach around and pull the sticker off the blondes back. She couldn't stop herself from smelling the hint of hospital soap and vanilla coming off the blonde.

"Thank you, payback will be a bitch." Clarke smiled looking down at the sticker with smiley faces all over it and it big bold letters it said kick me.

"Good luck on that pay back." Lexa smirked as she walked off knowing she was going to have to explain why she is so late.

Clarke nodded her head watching the girl bite the doughnut and jog off down the path. She wasn't sure where the girl was going but part of her wished she did. Not only was the woman stunning but her eyes were an unknown shade of green. It made her want to get closer to inspect her face. The jaw line that was cut perfectly and the cocky smirk she gave when she knew she was right. It had been awhile since the artist in her had actually itched to sketch something knowingly.

"Clarke." Turning around hearing her name she walked back up to the coffee stand grabbing her food and drink she had almost forgot about.

"Good luck with that one." Clarke once again was confused. It was her day off and maybe her long shift was getting the best of her but people were not making any sense.

"I don't understand." Clarke looked at the girl knowing she was the one flirting with the brunette who had just jogged off. It made her want to ask questions about the brunette but she refused.

"The commander, the girl who just jogged off. Good luck she seems to be untouchable. I've been trying for months but it seems like you might have just cracked that hard shell of hers a little." Clarke lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity now. She wondered what the girl had saw that she didn't catch onto.

"Thank you and have a good day." Clarke shrugged walking off with her coffee and food. It wasn't like she would ever see the girl again but it did help her confidence knowing she had gotten to the gorgeous brunette somehow.

Lexa made it to the field in no time almost in a sprint knowing the chocolate doughnut she inhaled was going to be her only fuel for a little bit and she hoped it held up to it's amazingness. Spotting her friends she jogged that way already seeing her best friend pointing at her for being late.

"One lap or two commander because when are you ever late?" Octavia spoke up seeing her friend running onto the field like a child who had just got in trouble.

"Screw you I already ran 4 miles today." Lexa dropped her water next to their bags opening up her gatorade to take a long drink.

"So what are we up to guys?" Octavia hopped onto the back of her sort of kind of boyfriend Lincoln.

"Long ball for a bit what do you think? I could use some reps before my game try outs." Lincoln looked to Lexa before flipping Octavia off his back hearing her laugh.

"Sure go long and I'll start throwing but if Octavia gets one on you than you run a lap, deal?" Lexa smirked knowing both of her friends wouldn't back down to the offer.

"Let's do this." Octavia ran off onto the field doing three cartwheels half way through her jog.

"Show off." Lexa yelled picking up the football spinning it around getting ready to start throwing. Scanning the area she was happy to see some kids on the playground and a few people walking the track. This is what she enjoyed seeing people out and about enjoying the beautiful weather. It's what she planned on accomplishing one day.

"I need to do this more often." Clarke said it under her breath as she walked the path into the park. Nothing was more relaxing then fresh air. Looking around she spotted some kids playing on the swings a couple power walking the track and hearing the rowdiness she saw three people playing football. Looked like two girls and a boy and Clarke could tell it was all fun and games but still competitive. She couldn't stop herself from smiling seeing one of the brunettes start dancing since she must have scored or did something right. Walking along Clarke figured she find a spot under a tree and sketch. She always brought her pad with her but didn't always sketch. It was something she got from her father and today was the first day in a while that she actually itched to have the pencil in her hand. She wished she could actually thank the brunette for that.

 **HEADS**

Clarke looked up watching two people running towards her screaming heads so she looked high dropping her coffee she shockingly caught the ball. Hearing rocks slide and someone laughing she peeked open her eyes that were closed shut praying that she didn't get hit. She was never one for sports but thankfully it was one other thing her father had taught her everything about.

"Damn good catch." Clarke looked at the brunette catching her breath in front of her.

"Uhh thanks." Clarke held onto the ball watching the spunky girl shove the boy next to her like they had been fighting on who was going to catch the ball.

"I'm Octavia." Clarke smiled shaking the girl's hand.

"I can't believe she just caught the commander's ball." Clarke looked at the tan built guy out of breath standing next to the brunette. It was more than obvious he was built for football or anything using his size and strength.

"Don't hate because we both know I had the ball if princess here hadn't of caught it." Clarke just stood listening to the two bickering turning into a small shoving match before focusing back on her.

"You want to play?" Clarke felt her eyes go wide in shock that her of all people just got invited to a football match.

"Ummm no thanks I just got off work I'm just going to relax a little before I head back in." Clarke knew it was partially a lie but there was no way she was going to compete with the two standing in front of her.

"Awww no fun but if you change your mind you know where to find us." Octavia popped the ball up out of the blondes hands before spotting the coffee cup.

"Let me guess you dropped that trying to catch this?" Clarke watched the ball pop up before realizing she had dropped her coffee out of instinct to save her face from the football.

"Ohhh yeah but no worries it was almost gone anyways." Clarke shrugged picking up the empty cup to throw it away.

"Well before you leave stop by us and I'll make sure the commander pays you back for the throw." Octavia watched the blonde freeze with shock as she spun the ball around in her hand.

"Stop interrogating the girl geez." Lincoln grabbed the ball taking off in a sprint back onto the field.

"You're going to pay for that asshole. Talk to you later oh and good catch." Octavia smiled watching the blonde who seemed to still be frozen in her tracks.

Lexa stood on the field trying to figure out why it was taking so long for her friends to come back. She couldn't quite see who they were talking too but she did know whoever it was had caught her deep ball. It wasn't often most could keep up with the throw but seeing someone catch it was a whole different story.

"Who's that?" Lexa nodded her head at Lincoln who got back before Octavia.

"I don't know some girl who dropped her coffee to catch your ball. She seemed a little shocked as we were leaving maybe some aftermath oh my god from catching your deep ball." Lincoln tossed the ball back to his friend running out to midfield again.

"You owe the princess over there some coffee." Octavia pointed behind her to the girl she saw now walking up a small hill to sit down in the shade against a tree.

"Really now?" Lexa said sarcastically looking harder still not really being able to catch the full site of girl who was sitting under the tree.

"Yeah she dropped her whole drink not claiming it to be full but it was. You might even owe her a pair of new scrubs because those looked a little ruined too." Octavia watched her friend staring hard in the direction of the girl.

"Why princess?" Lexa was curious about the random name as she shrugged making note to run over and talk to her before she left now feeling bad she got bombarded by her two friends rather than just dropping her coffee.

"Umm can't you see her blonde hair and super blue eyes. She seemed to be a nurse or doctor or something she mentioned getting off shift at the hospital." Octavia watched her best stop mid air from starting to toss the ball.

Lexa thought it over about blonde hair and blue eyes. It matched the girl she ran into this morning at the coffee stand. The kick me girl. The one who made her fumble her words a little which never happened. Her best friend description fit the blonde perfectly the only thing she forgot was absolutely gorgeous.

"You know she had that same look you have on your face now when I mentioned your player name." Octavia was curious now seeing her best friends reaction seeing her look back at the girl sitting under the tree and the one the blonde gave her before she jogged away.

"Pshhh in your dreams, go long." Lexa pointed trying not to give away the fact that she actually wanted to walk over now and talk to the girl who she hoped was actually the girl she ran into this morning.

Clarke watched the friends play football. She had watched them switch off and on throwing the ball and from what she could tell the girl known as the commander the one she had met this morning seemed like a pro at playing football. She was fast and had good hands not that it was the only thing she was thinking about. She had started to sketch out the game of them playing. It wasn't a bad view of the park too even though she had focused in on the game. Every time she glanced up she swore she saw the brunette looking her way but she told herself to not be ridiculous because why would she when she could pretty much have anyone she wanted. Flipping the page she started to sketch out the brunettes face. She could almost remember every line and angle of the girls face the only thing she couldn't place was the girl's eyes. That unexplained color of green that was so mysterious but yet so beautiful at the same time.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Lexa turned only to feel the ball hit her dead in the stomach catching the ball hard.

"I don't even know what you are talking about." Lexa rubbed her ribs a little from the hard throw Octavia had just sent her way. If she wouldn't have been distracted it wouldn't have hit so hard.

"You're lying, the whole time we've been playing you've used every extra second you've had to look up at her." Octavia pointed causing her best friend to smack her hand down so it wasn't obvious they were talking about the blonde just in case she was looking at them.

"Stop pointing it's not nice." Lexa spoke up trying to play it off.

"You have been pretty distracted commander." Lincoln leaned on Octavia watching his friend roll her eyes at them.

"Spill it now or I'm going up there to get her." Octavia pushed passed her friend feeling herself get dragged down causing them to start play fighting rolling around on the ground laughing at each other.

"Now tell me she isn't someone." Octavia lay on the ground next to her friend watching Lincoln laugh at them.

"Okay geez I met her this morning at the coffee stand. Or at least I'm almost positive that's her." Lexa rolled over on her stomach looking up towards the hill again seeing the blonde who was focused on whatever she had in her lap.

"That's why you were late." Lincoln laughed hearing his friend huff and Octavia let out a shocked sound.

"No way a girl had you late this morning, tell me it's true." Octavia jumped up looking at the girl again. Thinking about how she looked and she couldn't deny the fact that the girl was gorgeous and her friends type.

"It wasn't on purpose geez guys. She was ahead of me in line and she had a sticker plastered on her back that said kick me so I couldn't just let her walk around with it all day." Lexa tried to play it off a little.

"Mmmhmm sure and that's why you are over here all shaking in your boots to go talk to her." Octavia was hoping if she challenged her best friend enough she'd live up to her personality and go talk to the girl.

"Screw you Blake" Lexa got to her feet heading for the football before watching her friend scoop it up pulling back launching the ball towards the blonde.

"Have fun commander." Lexa was shocked watching the ball soar straight at the blonde causing her to take off sprinting. The last thing she needed was for the girl to get hurt on top of dropping her coffee and ruining her clothes.

"Let's go." Octavia grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder she laughed watching her friend still on a dead run for the ball.

"You are just going to leave her like that." Lincoln pointed laughing at his friend who had took off faster than he had ever seen her run.

"Yup if she is as smooth as I've seen she will have no problem making that up." Octavia jumped on Lincoln's back in notion of getting a piggyback ride to the car.

"Whatever you say O." Lincoln hiked up the girl on his back and headed for the exit of the park.

Lexa was running full speed looking at the blonde then back up the ball knowing she had almost no chance in catched the ball so she was going to have to scream heads if anything to save the blonde from being pegged with probably the most accurate throw she had ever seen from her friend who would get some serious payback at some point.

 **HEADS**

Clarke heard someone screaming again looking up she saw the brunette from the morning yelling at her in a full sprint causing her to jump up slightly afraid before spotting the ball for the second time and catching it. If today was her day to learn football she swore she'd never come to park again.

"They weren't lying when they said good catch." Lexa was bent over with a smirk on her face seeing the blonde with her eyes closed breathing deep.

"I'm going to thank my lucky stars for not getting hit for the second time today with your damn football." Clarke spoke finally opening her eyes letting her blue ones meet those stunning green ones.

"Sorry about that my best friend thinks she pretty funny sending me on the run." Lexa tried to cover some hoping it wasn't obvious on why Octavia tossed the ball this way.

"You mean the friends who are currently leaving you." Clarke nodded to behind the brunette as she watched both the guy and girl head off the field.

"Yup that'd be them." Lexa laughed standing up straight now stretch out her muscles trying her hardest not to be obvious to checking the blonde out.

"Well it looks like we both have some payback in the future." Clarke laughed watching the girl sneak glances at her in a not so obvious way.

"Yes yes that is true." Lexa spotted the empty cup sitting next to the blonde at what looked like a coffee stain down the side of the girls scrubs.

"Is there another sticker on me or something?" Clarke ducked her head a little catching the line of site coming from the brunette.

"Ohhh no sorry it's just Octavia said I owed princess some coffee and new scrubs and I just now put two and two together that you did actually spill your whole coffee from this morning." Lexa pointed it out not even catching the name she used to label the blonde.

"Princess?" Clarke bit her lip giving the brunette a glare at the name.

"Shit umm it's what she called you not me." Lexa held her hands up like she was waving a white flag only to hear the blonde laugh.

"Blonde hair blue eyes I get it and it's not the first time I've heard it." Clarke shook her head laughing at the brunettes cute face she made when she was a little scared.

"I'm going to kill her." Lexa smiled at the blonde happy that she had laughed at it rather than being pissed.

"You know you are kind of adorable with that look compared to your stoic what it is commander name they give you." Clarke tucked the football under her arm hoping she wasn't overstepping but it was the truth.

"Adorable? Me pshhhh." Lexa stood up straight trying to not smile seeing the blonde giggle at her change in posture.

"Sure whatever you say commander." Clarke shook her head bending down to grab her bag it was about time she left and prayed for sleep when she hit her bed.

"You're leaving?" Lexa felt a slight disappointment not getting to talk to the blonde some more.

"Long shift today so I need some sleep before I start a new one." Clarke hated having to walk away but if she didn't she might not never leave the brunette and she really did need sleep.

"Okay well let me at least give you some money for the coffee and your scrubs." Lexa pointed back to where she remember her bag was but was now currently not there. Just another reason to kill Octavia for.

"No worries, it's okay trust me I have more than enough of these then I probably need. Also the coffee probably would have kept me up rather than put me to sleep." Clarke watched the girl scrunch her face up like she didn't like her answer causing her to bite her lip again wanting to laugh at the brunette.

"See adorable." Clarke pointed watching the brunette shake her head before laughing.

"I would have to disagree." Lexa stood tall again crossing her arms. She wanted to say the blonde was flirting with her but it'd been so long since she had actually run into someone that could actually make her smile that she was unsure of what to think.

"Catch." Clarke tossed the ball to the brunette who had seemed to get lost in her own thoughts for a moment before feeling the ball smack against her.

"You need to work on that throw." Lexa smirked this time seeing the blonde roll her eyes at her as she headed down the hill.

Lexa wasn't sure what to do she didn't want the blonde to just walk away. She was juggling everything she could in her mind to find a reason to see the girl again. Her usual smooth ways were currently failing her completely.

"Hey kick me." Lexa yelled it as the blonde hit the pavement on the path watching her turn around and pretty much glare at her over the name.

"Keep it." Lexa tossed the ball to the blonde watching her catch it with ease before shaking her head and laughing at her.

"Why?" Clarke stood on the path watching the brunette give what she assumed was her signature smirk.

"Think of it as an I owe you." Lexa winked before jogging off towards the field never looking back because she could feel the blondes eyes on her.

"What the hell am I going to do with a football." Clarke stood watching the brunette jog across the field. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she tucked the ball under her arm and headed towards her apartment. If anything she might kiss Raven today rather than punch her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay soooo to all my "Noise Complaint" fans don't stress that story will also get a few more chapters. With all of the love I got I couldn't pick myself so I am going to give each story a few chapters till I figure out what I want to do lol Big notes for the chapter is this will not be a sports story but it will be involved. You will understand more once you read and also this isn't a big Clexa chapter more of a build up till the next chapter. I wrote this about 5 times and I still don't fully approve of it yet but I cut it short so I have more written after this already. Thank you for all the support and don't forget to leave me some feedback on what you like or don't like and all of that good stuff.**

* * *

Clarke sat at her kitchen table staring at the football. She had no idea what to do with it and she also had no idea how she'd end up running into the brunette again but just looking at the football made her smile. Tapping the sticker on the table she heard the front door opening knowing for a fact that is was Raven and she was prepared to kill her already.

"Griffin my beautiful roommate how are you this fine evening?" Raven walked in smiling seeing her best friend sitting at the table glaring at her.

"Kick me, really Raven?" Clarke held up the sticker not even giving her best friend a chance to cover.

"I… well… where did that come from?" Raven spotted the football sitting on the table and she knew for a fact it didn't belong to either of them.

"Not the point the sticker Raven." Clarke held up the sticker trying her hardest not to laugh or tell her best friend exactly what came out of the stupid sticker on her back today.

"It wasn't me." Raven held her hands up trying to claim innocence.

"Hmmm really than I guess I have to find someone else to thank." Clarke shrugged her shoulders heading towards her bedroom.

"Thank, wait what the hell." Raven dropped her bag hopping the couch to stop her best friend.

"I never thought a joke would go so well." Clarke took the sticked and slammed in on Raven's forehead laughing when the girl took a few steps backwards.

"Ouch you asshat." Raven pulled the sticker off slapping it on the back of her best friend again.

Raven watched her friend who was still holding the football only to sit it on her dresser like it was a prized possession and it made her start wondering again where the football had come from. Her friend worked out but she never really one to invest in a sport. Growing up together they both did their fair share of them but nothing ever stuck.

"So what is with this thing?" Raven snatched up the football off the dresser before her best friend could stop her.

"Raven put it down now." Clarke glared at the brunette ready to kill her.

"Hmmmm so something happened today. You said you needed to thank someone and it all starts with this football." Raven circled the ball not seeing anything special on it. If anything it was just a football.

"Raven if you make me take one more step than necessary for that football I will make sure to kill you myself." Clarke pointed at the football and than to the dresser as if a message to put it down.

"Spill it Griffin or I pop the football." Raven watched the shock in her friends eyes and it made her even more curious.

"You couldn't pop a football if you tried." Clarke put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

"Nope but this could." Raven pulled out her new lucky pocket knife that she had recently claimed.

"What the hell Raven." Clarke knew her best friend had a thing for sharp pointy objects and blowing stuff up but watching her pull out a knife like it was normal had her a little worried.

"It's my new favorite toy." Raven opened it and closed it tapping on the football.

"Oh my god okay I'll spill just sit the damn ball down please." Clarke threw her hands up but the last thing she wanted was to lose the football for some reason. She had no idea why or what it meant but she felt like it was special.

"Smart princess." Raven teased hearing her friend huff out air.

"Shut up." Clarke sat down on her bed patting it waiting for Raven to take a seat.

"I will guard this ball exactly where I am." Raven leaned against the door waiting to hear how the football came about.

"Well your kick me sticker lead my right into this extremely sexy brunette and her friends." Clarke watched Raven's head pop up from behind the ball with a grin.

"Did you just say sexy brunette and her in the same sentence?" Raven was excited. Her best friend needed a little sexy in her life and hearing that it came from her joke made it so much more worthy.

"Yes I did well I mean there were two beautiful brunettes and a huge attractive man but the one brunette had eyes that I swore melted my skin. Raven they were so green and she was so fit like I could seriously see each muscle the woman had in her stomach." Clarke was rambling on not even noticing the shit eating grin her best friend was currently wearing.

"Don't you dare." Clarke stopped talking when she heard the brunette crack with laughter.

"I sooooo did this. I knew I was good but damn I am freaking amazing if I can get you talking like that with a kick me sticker." Raven fist bumped the ball like it was her partner in crime.

"You stop, but I will admit if it wasn't for your sticker I don't think I would have met her but I also don't actually know her name or how I will ever see her again." Clarke thought it over again almost wanting to pout. The only thing she knew was the brunette and her friends like to play football at the park.

"Well how did you end up with this?" Raven tossed the football at her best friend watching her catch it with ease.

"Just like that." Clarke laughing thinking about how she had caught a football more in one day than she had in like several years of her life.

"You caught the girl's ball?" Raven cracked the joke knowing it wasn't funny but she couldn't stop herself.

"Geez you are a two year old but yes I caught the girl's ball. Well actually she saved me from a whole day of humility with the damn sticker you stuck on my back and than I caught the ball." Clarke spun the ball around in her hand thinking over her day again.

"Annddddd" Raven sat down this time curling up against the wall with a pillow.

"I don't know I mean one second I was drinking my coffee walking in the park and the next second I was being charged at and heard yelling before I ended up with coffee on my scrubs and a football in my arms." Clarke leaned back putting her hand over her eyes shaking her head.

"So what is with the football then?" Raven pushed for as much as she could get because seeing her best friend all flushed and frustrated was the best thing ever.

"She gave it to me as an I owe you because the other brunette who is Octavia had told her that I dropped my coffee all over myself because I caught her long ball I think is what she called it and I guess that is impressive." Clarke shrugged not even sure if what she had said made sense.

"Wait Octavia is that what you just said the other girl's name was?" Raven sat up quickly almost stunned.

"Yeah she said her name was Octavia. Kind of a different name but really pretty." Clarke was confused now seeing the gleam in her best friends eyes.

"Oh my god Clarke one second." Raven ran out of the room in shock.

Clarke sat on her bed hearing her best friend dig through something from somewhere. She had no idea what was coming but by the sounds of it Raven knew something she didn't know and that kind of scared her.

"Her?" Raven jumped back on the bed handing a magazine to her best friend.

"Octavia Blake." Clarke read it off out loud knowing the girl on the front of the magazine was exactly who she had run into this morning.

"Is it her Clarke?" Raven nudged trying to find out if her best friend had just ran into probably one of the best forwards of all time.

"Yes that is her. Who is she?" Clarke started flipping through the magazine seeing as it was a health and fitness one it had her confused on why her best friend even had it.

"That is Octavia Blake she is probably the best forward or striker on the planet. She has like almost a 100 goals at her age including the national team like I can't even." Raven was so excited she wanted to jump off the bed and dance.

"Ohhh well that makes sense on why she is so damn athletic." Clarke knew she was searching for a different brunette in the magazine but she had yet to spot the woman.

"She took a break from soccer to help open up a new fitness center for the youth with a friend. I don't know if she will even go back to playing in the national league or anything but you just ran into one of the greats of all time." Raven grabbed the magazine back almost jealous of her best friend meeting someone she was amazed by.

"She's so young." Clarke said it outloud not even realizing it.

"Ohhh yeah she went into the league at like 18. A lot of people were shocked because she skipped the college route." Raven started to wonder who the brunette was that her best friend all wrapped up now.

"Interesting." Clarke looked at her best friend realizing she was thinking the same thing as her.

"What's her name?" Raven said it outloud.

"I don't know but they called her the commander." Clarke watched her best friend go all shock face again.

"You met the commander?" Raven all but fell off the bed.

"What the hell am I missing here?" Clarke was confused.

"You do realize you just ran into the dynamic duo right?" Raven was beyond jealous now.

"Raven I went to med school so dumb the sports convo down for me a bit here." Clarke threw herself back on her bed grunting.

"Clarke seriously the commander…. Were talking like 182 shutouts with I can't even count how many golden glove awards that woman has." Raven ran out of the room again only to come running back in with a stack of magazines this time.

Clarke sat on her bed seeing more magazines than she could count but what she did notice was the brunettes face on several along with both her and Octavia in several and a few with some guys she didn't recognize. Picking up one she spotted the brunette holding a kid in the air with a smile on her face that had her wondering if it was her kid or not.

"It's her younger brother." Raven tapped the picture almost knowing what her best friend was thinking.

"This says she doesn't play anymore." Clarke flipped through a few of the pages.

"Nope she left the game. Everyone was shocked because she was in her prime but she decided once the little guy came into her life that it was time to invest her time somewhere else." Raven picked up a different magazine handing it to her best friend.

Clarke read the front of the magazine. The commander left the game to start youth centers following her custody battle of her little brother. She wanted to bring light into the world of youth for every kid out there who didn't have much or just needed a way out she wanted to give that to them.

"Dynamic duo." Clarke spotted the brunette with Octavia and the title that was given to them.

"I can't believe you caught her football." Raven watched her best friend glare at her.

"Shut up I am not that dumb of a blonde. You do know that I passed med school at the top of my class." Clarke held her head high enjoying her moment knowing it was more about the football catching than her smarts..

"You know with you possibly going into pediatrics if that is what you choose and this youth center thing you could start a new dynamic duo." Raven wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Ohhh my god get out of here." Clarke picked up a pillow slamming it into her best friends face.

"Ouch." Raven snatched the pillow back tossing it at her friend.

"Don't be a baby." Clarke laughed seeing Raven pout.

"Pshhh I have a early shift or this wouldn't be over." Raven pointed between the two of them like it was a warning.

"Suuureeeee." Clarke stacked all the magazines putting them on her dresser next to the football.

"Make sure you don't you know ruin any of my magazines if you do some extra.." Raven jumped shutting the door when she saw the shoe heading towards her face.

Clarke shook her head laughing. She knew the reason her and Raven had been friends for so long was because they fit each other. She was the level headed slightly serious one and Raven was the spontaneous jokester. Tapping the magazine and then looking back at the football she wondered if she could even fit into the brunettes life. They lived in different worlds but with one similarity and that was their love for kids.

* * *

Lexa spun around in her chair with a football in her hand. She couldn't get the blonde out of her head. It had a been a few days and she had secretly made a few runs to the park hoping to catch the blonde again but she had yet to see her. It had killed her mood just a little seeing as leaving the girl with just a football meant that she had no idea how to find or contact that girl. It wasn't one of her smoothest moments but then again she could blame Octavia for that.

"You know your obsession with footballs lately makes me wonder if you were ever a soccer player." Octavia had been watching her best friend sit spinning the ball around in deep thought.

"Do you have to scare the shit out of me every time you see me." Lexa cursed the brunette under her breath.

"I knocked but you didn't hear me and I wonder why?" Octavia had noticed that her best friend had been a little different since the park but she hadn't really said why or what happened with the blonde after they left.

"I'm just stressed over the opening and the contracts and papers. My thing has been catching and kicking balls for a living not this stuff." Lexa waved all over her desk.

"Calm down. Well know Anya has all this corporate lawyer stuff figured out it's what she does. You will just have to sign on the dotted line and write the checks." Octavia laughed a little seeing her best friend roll her eyes as she put her feet up on her desk.

"Can't I just get back to the youth center and start there. That is where my heart is." Lexa pouted she didn't want to be behind a desk. If anything she truly hated it.

"Tell me what happened with you and princess and I'll cover your phone calls this afternoon so you can go to the center." Octavia knew it was a bribe her best friend couldn't turn down.

"Ughhh I told you nothing happened." Lexa threw her hands back twisting in her chair again.

"You are a lying little shit. I can see that little sparkle of hope in your eyes." Octavia pointed pushing the football on the desk at her best friend.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying." Lexa glared at her best friend seeing her smile.

"It's my middle name right along with bitch." Octavia said it proudly.

"Fine okay geez. We talked I didn't get much out of her but I tried to find some way to make sure I could talk to her again so I gave her my football as an I owe you statement but nothing else." Lexa watched her best friends jaw drop.

"Wow soooo not smooth commander. How do you plan on seeing her again if you don't even know her name?" Octavia started laughing. If anything her best friend was known for being charming and smooth.

"I don't know O. I froze I didn't even know what to say when she started to leave. I mean she laughed and I am sure she thought it was cute." Lexa put her hands over her face making weird noises.

"Well she mentioned a hospital so I am going to assume it's at Ark Memorial. I mean what other hospital is anywhere near walking distance from the park." Octavia was thinking it over how she could find the blonde for her best friend. It wasn't often someone caught the eye of her best friend unless it was just a random girl who was an all out soccer fan and if anything that was a one nighter. If anything she had a feeling the blonde had no idea who she was so that mean she didn't know Lexa either.

"I know but I can't just walk up in there trying to find her O and I already checked the park." Lexa let it slip from her mouth seeing her best friend sit up straight.

"You did what?" Octavia knew she had to have the cheesiest grin ever on her face.

"Stop." Lexa pointed knowing she just blew up the situation.

"You seeked her out already OHHH MY GOD. The commander has a crush on the princess. I was over here thinking maybe it was random but it's not" Octavia all but clapped her hands in excitement.

"I don't even know her to have a crush on her Octavia." Lexa tried to deny the claim but it was partially true. She really did want to see the blonde again so maybe it was a tiny bit of a crush.

"I got recon get out of here." Octavia jumped up heading towards her own office thinking of ways to get her best friend and the blonde together again.

Lexa got up from her desk shaking her head. She had just opened up way more than what she had time for but knowing Octavia she wasn't going to let it go no matter what so she might as well let her try and hunt out information why she headed to the center to help with the leftover construction.

* * *

Clarke sat in the ER tapping the paperwork that sat in front of her. It was her forms in which she declared herself in pediatrics. She knew she had other skills and that she would be able to apply in two specialties but she was just up in the air because of her father's wishes and her mother pushing.

"You know I look better than that paper right?" Clarke turned seeing Raven smiling at her.

"You do know that being overly cocky isn't cute right?" Clarke loved the fact that her best friend could make her smile no matter what.

"It's the truth though I mean look at this." Raven spun around in her uniform showing off her whole self while laughing.

"Why are you here?" Clarke raised an eyebrow knowing her best friend was up to something.

"Why do you have to ask like that?" Raven got defensive knowing that her best friend was on to her.

"Umm because you never come into the ER you hate this place." Clarke stood up pushing her papers down into her file knowing she wasn't going to be signing anything just yet.

"I just wanted to come see my best friend." Raven smiled her best hoping she would be able to sneak the flyer in her friends paperwork showing the grand opening of the center that she knew the commander would be at.

"Yeah I don't believe you." Clarke laughed seeing her best friends face look offended.

"Girls really?" Clarke turned seeing her mother looking at both of them with an get your ass back to work face.

"It's my fault I totally was just poking at her regarding her paperwork right here but I'm on my way out." Raven took the flyer slipping it into the paperwork while picking it up and waving it before putting it back down and hightailing out of the ER.

"You do know she isn't just my friend but the best technician here at the hospital right?" Clarke felt a little defensive for her best friend because her mother always accused her of being a bad influence.

"You are both on the clock let's just get back to work sweetie. Also she is right you should fill out that paperwork sooner rather than later. I'm thinking neurology or maybe cardiology. You know mother like daughter. " Clarke watched her mom pick the file back up handing it to her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ughhh." Clarke took the file watching her mom walk away. Part of her wanted to rip it in half but the other part of her knew she was never going into either of the fields her mom wanted her in so she might as well give up on pleasing the woman all together.

"I'm looking forward to that and not even for the players." Clarke looked at the head nurse completely confused.

"Excuse me?" Clarke had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"The flyer for the youth center. It should be huge in this area." Clarke flipped her folder spotting the flyer sticking out of the other papers she had shoved in it. Looking over the flyer she saw it was for a grand opening at a youth center nearby and it had dynamic duo written on it showing a picture of the same brunette who had been stuck on her mind lately.

"Lexa Donovan" Clarke said it outloud seeing the commander written across the magazine along with the brunettes real name.. Seeing the girls bright smile and the little boy with a soccer ball in his hand like he was the proudest boy in the world made Clarke smile.

"Are you going?" Clarke looked up again startled not realizing the nurse was still looking at her.

"Ohhh umm no I'm probably working." Clarke made up an excuse not even knowing for sure if she was on shift.

"Too bad it should be fun and I heard the VIP tickets are sold out for the event as well." Clarke was curious she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"VIP?" Clarke asked tipping her head sideways as she watched the nurse grab the flyer opening it up.

"It's a free event for everyone but you can get VIP tickets to meet the dynamic duo. I think all the money they raise is going to be donated to a few of the school's athletic programs around here. I don't know how they are doing it but those two are saving our youth." Clarke grabbed the flyer back from the woman smiling watching her walk away.

"I hate you Raven." Clarke looked at the flyer again seeing the brunettes face she folded the paper putting it in her pocket.

* * *

Lexa stood with a paintbrush in her hand looking at the blank wall. She was suppose to come up with something for a few of the walls but she had yet to figure anything out because art was not her talent. If anything she barely knew how to draw a stick figure. Making little dots of color she rolled her eyes knowing it would get painting over and hearing the soft laughs behind her she knew the crew was laughing at her.

"Really guys?" Lexa turned around seeing a couple of the guys with water in their hands laughing.

"I think my kid could do better than that commander." Lexa glared at one of the guys before turning back around seeing her little dots laughing at herself.

"Okay but really we all know I can't do this stuff." Lexa stuck down the paintbrush tipping some of the paint over on the plastic hearing the guys laugh again.

"I give up someone has to figure out this wall." Lexa tossed her hands in the air totally over anything involving paint.

"HEADS." Lexa looked up seeing a soccer ball come flying her way. Tapping the ball down with her chest it hit the paint bouncing in the air she took the ball with one foot tapping it around so everyone could see. If she was going to get laughed at for painting at least she could do is show off with a little footwork. Thinking it over she tapped the ball in the direction of the wall before blasting it directly at it. Watching as the ball hit the wall it splattered checkered marks on it along with spray. To her it actually looked pretty cool and then it hit her.

"That's it." Lexa grinned knowing she figured out the wall.

"What is it?" Lexa turned to see Lincoln walking towards her in which he was the one who fed her the ball.

"We're going to have the kids play kick the wall with paint." Lexa shook her head knowing it was risky but that was the whole point in her business.

"Really?" Lincoln looked at his friend was nodding her head while smiling like a child.

"Yup why not let them have some fun with this white walls and all I have to do is keep helping them and give them a safe place to be when they need it." Lexa was proud of what she was doing and she knew it had to do with her past and her little brother.

"LEXXIIIIILOOOOOO." Lexa turned around hearing her nickname for one person and one person only.

"Aiden my little man." Lexa ran a little forward to meet her little brother. Holding out her fist she watched her brother smile and fist bump her back before they went into their little handshake dance.

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm even seeing this." Lincoln said it outloud. Him and Lexa had been childhood friend and she was never one to smile and do little dances with kids when she was younger if anything she couldn't stand kids.

"It's because I'm special." Aiden pipped in knowing it was true.

"That's right little man but now tell me why you are out of school early?" Lexa stood stern after their fun dance trying to figure out why her little brother was out of school and how he got to the youth center.

"I ummm well I got in trouble." Aiden looked down at his feet.

"Tell me what happened." Lexa bent down tipping her little brothers chin up making him meet her eye.

"I blocked the kids shot at school just like you do." Aiden smiled being proud of himself.

"Than why did you get sent home early?" Lexa hated being the stern mean adult figure but she wanted her little brother to succeed.

"We little boy shoved me down and told me I was nothing but foster child junk so I got back up and shoved him into the ground making him cry." Aiden shuffled knowing he was going to get in trouble.

"Aiden I'm proud of you protecting yourself but you have to remember fighting isn't the answer." Lexa patted her little brother on the shoulder.

"HA says the commander." Lincoln mumbled it under his breath knowing his friend was known to be a fighter on the field.

"You shush." Lexa turned around seeing Lincoln laughing.

"I just want to be like you Lexiiilooo." Aiden smiled brightly.

"You are just like me Aiden but I want you to be better than me okay and that means keeping your temper in check and just talking to your teacher about it okay." Lexa stood up ruffling the boy's hair.

"Okay I'll go to the teacher next time." Aiden jumped like he was trying to ruffle his sister's hair.

"Let's go we have some construction to look over." Lexa dragged the boy in front of her walking with Lincoln into the back of the center.

"How did you get here Aiden?" Lincoln spoke up looking around not spotting Octavia who was usually the one who picked Aiden up after school.

"I walked." Aiden shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"YOU WHAT?" Lexa stopped in her tracks hearing what her little brother had said.

"They sent me to the principle's office and told me I was going home so I just walked out and headed here." Aiden looked at his sister seeing her mad face.

"I'm sorry." Aiden wasn't sure what to say.

"Ohhh no it's okay I am going to be having a word with your school later on today." Lexa shook her head in disbelief. Pulling out her phone she text Octavia giving her the just of the story and to deal with the school knowing she would be the overly strict aunt.

"Ohhh look this is sooo cool." Aiden ran forward running his hands across the netted soccer walls.

"This is our sports center buddy." Lincoln spoke up leading them through the finished areas staying away from the parts that were getting touch ups.

"Look Leexxiiiloooo it's just like you." Aiden took off running towards what was the goalie section of the wall.

"Aiden that isn't finished." Lexa spoke up loudly jogging after her brother.

"OUUUCHHHH" Aiden fell down crying immediately.

Lexa followed Lincoln as they both took off running towards the little boy who was crying on the ground.

"He stepped on a nail." Lincoln looked at the boy's foot seeing the nail was lodged in his foot pretty good.

"It's okay little man were going to take you to the hospital okay." Lexa circled around to pick up her little before she felt a sharp pain rocket through her foot.

"Sooonnnnnnn of a BITCH." Lexa said it loudly looking down to see that she had not only stepped on a nail as well but she had a board hooked to her foot.

"Bad word." Aiden said between crying.

"Looks like we're taking you both to the hospital." Lincoln stood up who was trying not to laugh at his friend was looked like she had just got shot compared to the little boy on the ground crying with a smile on his face.

"Who the hell leaves shit out like this." Lexa bent down wanting to punch the ground but she stopped herself for her brother's sake.

"Bad word." Aiden pointed at his sister again.

"Ughhh now let's go." Lexa pointed at her brother telling Lincoln to pick him up and so would figure out so way to hobble to the car with the wood attached to her foot as well.

"Here." Lincoln held out his arm feeling Lexa grab onto it he pretty much hauled both of them out of the gym area and towards the parking lot.

"Remind me to start doing your workout regimen." Lexa grunted when she got into the car trying to move the board so she didn't rip it out of her foot right away.

"It hurts Lexxxiilooo." Aiden held onto his foot.

"I know little man but a doctor is going to fix us up real soon." Lexa tossed her head back against the seat biting her lip she had no idea how the boy wasn't crying anymore and she was totally being a baby about it.

Clarke stood in the ER filling out papers. She had just sent off a couple who got into a fight over board game and she couldn't help but laugh but also wouldn't mind it being relationship goals minus the broken nose. They were both happy and smiling even with the husband having tampons stuck up his nose.

"Raven." Clarke spotted her best friend bolting across the ER with X-ray folders knowing she was trying to hide.

"Sorry busy right now Clarkey." Raven smiled knowing that her best friend had seen the flyer by now.

"No you don't." Clarke caught up with her best friend snatching the x-ray folder from her friend causing both of them to stop.

"Fine you take the x-rays into room 4." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"No Raven this is about that flyer. You did that on purpose I know it." Clarke poked her best friend in the shoulder.

"Work is calling me." Raven grabbed the folder back flipping it open to look at what seemed to be nails in two different feet. Looking at the name on the side of the sheet she slammed it shut shoving it back into her best friends hands.

"As a matter of fact it's my break time enjoy." Raven all but skipped off knowing that somehow her luck was right on track even with her best friend flipping her off.

Clarke muttered to herself wanting to kill her best friend was right back on her list to do even if she didn't mind seeing the face of the brunette again. Flipping through the file in front of her she scrunched her face up seeing two different feet with nails in each other them. She wasn't sure what kind of family she was about to walk in on when she swung the door open still peering at the file.

"Hi my name is Dr. Gri.." Clarke stopped dead in her tracks spotting no other than the brunette she had been thinking about all day or more like every day since she had left the girl. Seeing a little boy holding his foot smiling and the brunette having a board attached to hers she felt like this was going to be just as interesting as the last time they met.

* * *

 **Okay there it is... I hit with you a long chapter and not 100% Clexa I hope you don't hate me. Also my first time writing in a kid so bare with me on that lol Either way I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have a new chapter out for this story and Noise complaint sooner rather than later. xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oops everyone I posted this the other day on AO3 and forgot to pass it on this way but here it is now. I hope you enjoy the cute fun chapter I put together. I had a thing going trying to figure out Aiden's age. Let me know what you think.**

 **Note - To the person asking regarding the sports I just wanted to clear that up. The first chapter Lexa was playing american football because of Lincoln being in the sport. Lexa and Octavia actually play soccer so English football. Hopefully that helps.**

* * *

Lexa sat still on the table trying to figure out how she got herself into the same room as the blonde again without even trying. Having a nail and board attached her foot wasn't helping anything but it was maybe the highlight of her day if she could find a way to be a little smoother with the blonde this time. She had yet to say a word and neither had the blonde. They were both just staring and she couldn't pull her eyes away from those deep blue ones.

"Lexi." Lexa snapped too looking at her little brother next to her with a scrunched up face.

"Ohhh right umm Dr…" Lexa didn't catch the last part of the blonde's name watching her shake her head like she was trying to get back on track as well.

"Dr. Griffin." Clarke spoke up looking at both the boy and girl and for some reason she couldn't see the resemblance but remembered Raven saying it was complicated.

"Dr. Griffin this is Aiden he is my little brother and it looks like after a long day of him getting in trouble including the center we both ended up with uhhh a few nails." Lexa couldn't help herself from looking down seeing the blonde smile at her.

"She said a bad word." Lexa glared at her little brother.

"Well Aiden it looks like you were the big boy then and from the looks of your x-ray you are going to have it a little easier than your sister." Clarke sat down on the stool rolling up to the little boy watching his eyes go wide.

Lexa watched in awe as the blonde talked to her brother and how easy it was for her to interact with him. She knew a lot of doctors were not fans of having kids as patients but the blonde seem to love every second of her work.

"Is it going to hurt?" Clarke had put on some gloves taking a look at the bottom of Aiden's shoe. She didn't want to just pull it off yanking the nail with it.

"Nope not if I can help it but your sister over there she might cry a little so let's make sure you don't." Clarke couldn't help but tease the brunette who she could hear being grumpy under her breath about her foot dying.

"Lexi doesn't like shots." Lexa looked at her brother rolling her eyes. He seemed all for outing her on everything at the moment.

"Well that sucks because you both will getting a shot today." Clarke watched Aiden's eyes widen as he looked over at his sister causing her to stare at the brunette again who had her eyes shut hard.

"Why do you have a knife?" Lexa spoke up when she saw the blonde roll around on the stool opening a drawer and coming back with a knife. She hated everything about hospitals.

"Well you see here Mrs. Donovan I need the knife to cut around the nail so we don't just rip it out when we take the shoe off. So it looks like you both will be in need of new shoes but you might need a little more." Clarke looked over at the brunette who looked white as a ghost and gave her a wink hoping it would cheer her up a little.

"She's not going to like you." Lexa glared at her little brother again. She knew he really didn't understand what was going on between her and the blonde or what she hopped could happen but he was on a roll with all his comments.

"It's okay Aiden I think I can get her to like me again." Clarke smiled watching the brunette raise an eyebrow at her.

"You ready Aiden." Clarke had made a round cut through the shoe so she could take it off and get a good look at the nail in the little boys foot.

"Yup." Lexa looked at her little brother with his eyes closed tight like he was waiting for pain. She couldn't believe at his age that he would be such a strong little man. Thinking of what they both had been through made a lot of the difference.

"Okay looks like the nail should be an easy removal." Clarke had popped the shoe off the boys foot with ease pulling down his sock it was the only thing between the foot and the nail now and she knew it was just a matter of pulling it out.

"You didn't pull it out." Lexa watched the blonde work trying to figure out how what she was doing to her little brother was going to work on her including the board.

"Nope I am going to spray something on it first so he won't even feel it." Clarke turned back around grabbing the numbing spray to help the little boy.

"Okay here we go." Lexa watched the blonde spray all around the nail hearing her little brother laugh about it tickling his foot.

"On the count of three." Clarke pulled the nail out on two watching the boy jump knowing he had to have felt something it was a decent size nail in his foot. She put gauze up to the hole holding it there tightly so no one saw the blood.

"Now what?" Lexa watched a few tears come out of her brothers eyes as the blonde kept talking to the boy. She was shining a light into her brother's foot looking for something.

"We bandage him up and he gets to go out with the fancy nurses for something special." Clarke knew she had to look into the hole making sure no part of the rubber shoe was left in the boy's foot. She didn't want him to have an infection and end up back in the ER.

"Ughhhh." Lexa sat back against the side of the wall not even wanting to know how her nail and board removal was going to go. She was actually nervous and she couldn't tell if it was from the blonde's presence or just the hospital in general.

"You did great buddy." Clarke learned up ruffling the boy's hair as she turned around to grab a fake ER shoe to put over the boy's foot so when he walked around he wasn't bare footed.

"I did great Lexi." Lexa watched her brother beam a smile at her. She could still see his eyes were a little glossy from the few tears he had shed but she was proud of him for being strong.

"Yes yes you did little man." Lexa fist bumped her little brother as he slid off the table with the blonde's help.

Clarke watched the interaction between the two and she could tell that the brunette would do anything for her little brother. It was obvious seeing the love in her eyes for the little boy. She was an only child but she had Raven and she was as much as a sister as anyone could have.

"Dr. Griffin you need any help?" Raven had been on the other side of the door listening to her best friend. She couldn't help but smile hearing her best friend drop some subtle hints towards the goddess of the commander.

"Actually." Clarke was cut off hearing another woman stalking past the ER nurses and doctors.

"Oh my god Aiden you're okay." Octavia didn't care who she had to get past she made sure the woman at the front desk told her where her best friend and Aiden were.

"Wow." Raven was speechless seeing no other than the other half of the dynamic duo standing in front of her. The girl was even more impressive in person.

"Octavia everything is fine I promise." Lexa spoke up seeing her best friend wrap Aiden up in her arms shaking him back and forth.

"Dr. Griff fixed me all up." Octavia laughed hearing Aiden so proud of himself.

"Raven do you think you could take Octavia and Aiden on a quick tour for a few minutes." Clarke couldn't help but hide her laughter watching her best friend just nod as she stared at the brunette.

"Good memory princess." Octavia smiled at the blonde looking back at her best friend who looked stunned all together.

"Thank her." Clarke pointed at her best friend watching the brunette look at her best friend with an interesting look.

"Raven Reyes." Raven smiled at the brunette known as Octavia Blake and she tried not to be star struck.

Lexa watched the interaction between her best friend and someone the blonde knew. They seemed close and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disappointment wondering if they were together.

"Okay Mrs. Donovan." Clarke turned around seeing the confusion written on the brunettes face looking back at the door she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Don't worry my best friend will take care of them." Lexa looked back up seeing the blonde slightly smirking at her like she had been reading her mind.

"Ohhh yeah trust me Octavia can handle her own." Lexa played it off trying to not act like she had been busted.

"Care to tell me how he ended up with just a nail and you got a whole board?" Clarke grabbed the stool again looking at the brunette with a smile on her face.

"Well we still have some construction going on at the center and after he stepped on the nail and with my clumsy doing on trying to save him I stepped on a nail that just happen to go with the board." Lexa winced as the blonde lifted her foot to look at it.

"Interesting well first we're going to have to get this board off your foot." Clarke tipped the board trying to think of the best way to remove it.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lexa was slightly scared watching the blonde examine her foot.

"Well Mrs. Donovan looks like we're going to need a saw." Clarke knew she was joking but looking up at the brunette who pretty much turned white had her laughing out loud.

"Don't worry I'm just joking well slightly." Lexa watching the blonde turn around grabbing her x-ray again angling it like she was thinking about something.

"Lexa." Clarke heard what the brunette had said. She had looked at the name seeing Alexandra Donovan on the paperwork but she didn't extend the question.

"Okay so this idea you are probably not going to like." Clarke stood up watching the brunette look her up and down. She swore she could feel her body temperature go up making her feel on fire.

"Lexa." Lexa pointed at herself and then pointed a finger at the blonde because she had yet to get the doctor's first name and she really wanted to know it.

"Clarke." Clarke finally gave in knowing what the brunette was hinting at the whole time.

"Clarke." Lexa rolled the name off her tongue. She liked the name it was different.

Clarke once again felt her body temperature go up with the way the brunette said her name. It was almost like she could hear the brunette saying it over and over in her head. Pushing down the curiosity and desire she'd had from day one with the girl she knew she was a doctor and needed to stop being a perv.

"Thinking about something Clarke?" Lexa had watched the blonde close her eyes for a second like she was trying to breath only surging her confidence that seemed to waver around the blonde.

"Mmmm no we're good but I am going to need you to stand." Clarke knew this was going to be hard but she knew they both could do it.

"Stand with a board connected to my foot?" Are you sure?" Lexa raised an eyebrow giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Trust me." Clarke stood helping the brunette off the table.

"This is sooo not smart." Lexa bit her lip waiting for the shooting pain but not feeling much.

"Okay so here is the trick, I'm going to stand on each side of the board and you are going to lift your knee straight up pulling your foot off the nail and then I am going to want you to sit back down quickly." Clarke stepped up looking the brunette dead in the eyes.

"You're crazy." Lexa said it as a whisper. She wasn't expected Clarke to be so close to her when she looked up.

"Not the first time I've been called that." Clarke laughed a little placing one foot on the side of the board and sliding her other foot between the brunettes legs stepping on the other side of the board trying not to touch the girl as she did so.

"Ummm." Lexa held her breath a little she was almost flush with the blonde and she wasn't sure how she was suppose to lift her foot without grabbing onto something.

"It's okay just pull up." Clarke felt the brunette stiffen up and she couldn't help but wonder if she could feel the spark run through her body as well the second they touched.

"This is going to hurt why am I so stupid." Lexa cursed her little brother under her breath because she was about to be a baby in front of the beautiful blonde.

"Okay so standing here like this isn't such a bad thing but I'd prefer you to lift your foot now." Clarke bit her lip knowing flirting with the brunette might not be so smooth at the moment.

"Okay okay I got this." Lexa took a deep breath and pulled her foot up as quick as she could. She could feel the nail slide out of her foot and she cringed once her foot was free. Jumping back up on the bed she groaned.

"No bad commander." Clarke pushed the board under the bed grabbing her stool she pulled the brunettes up sliding off the shoe and shock to examine the brunette's foot.

"Coming from a doctor I'll have to accept that compliment and not see it as sarcasm." Lexa groaned again when she felt the blonde push on her foot.

"Well from the looks of it you might be just as lucky as your brother and just have a sore foot and a sore arm." Clarke didn't see anything serious with the hole. No particles just a little blood and a decent size hole.

"My arm what is wrong with my arm?" Lexa snapped her eyes open looking at the blonde.

"You need a shot to make sure this doesn't turn into anything worse." Clarke could see the fear drop into the brunette's eyes.

"No no no." Lexa tried to pull her foot away from the blonde she hated needles.

"Seriously?" Clarke stopped after wrapping the brunettes foot up rolling closer to the girl almost sitting between the brunettes legs..

"What?" Lexa watched the girl scoot closer on the stool with her blue eyes roaming her face..

"The commander, like over a 150 shutouts and who knows how many golden glove awards and yet you are fighting me over getting a shot." Clarke raised an eyebrow seeing the brunette smirk a little showing her confident side.

"So you do know who I am." Lexa felt her heartbeat speed up a little.

"Not really but I have a best friend who pretty much loves the dynamic duo." Clarke watched the brunettes eyes change a little but her smile didn't falter.

"Hmmm and here I thought I had caught the attention of a doctor." Lexa couldn't stop herself from smirking the second she watched the blonde look up at her rolling her eyes.

"You do with probably the whole staff from what I can tell." Clarke grabbed the folder writing in it trying not to laugh.

"Whole staff huh? So that includes you then." Lexa scooted closer to the end of the bed putting herself closer to the blonde.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Clarke bit her lip looking back at the brunette as she pushed back standing up gesturing for them both to leave the room.

"Where are we going?" Lexa frowned a little at the loss of closeness as she stood testing out her foot to see if she would feel any pain.

"To get you back to your little brother and to get that shot." Clarke watched the brunette close her eyes but walk forward.

* * *

Raven stood outside the door trying to listen to anything she could hear inside the room again. She was only getting a few laughs and maybe some confidence coming off the commander now. She was hoping her best friend didn't blow her second chance with the brunette or better yet plotting out her next move for the two.

"Anything interesting?" Raven jumped hearing someone behind her.

"Ummm well you know… I was just…" Raven had no idea what to say to Octavia standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Lexa and the princess?" Octavia knew exactly what the brunette was doing and she couldn't help but want to do that same. It was obvious the two had a connection with just the way they looked at each other.

"You got the same vibe haha I knew I liked you." Raven let the words slip from her mouth to quick. She had played it pretty cool earlier with the brunette trying to not act star struck but now she was stuck alone with the girl.

"What's not to like?" Octavia bit her lip smiling a little knowing she just pushed her foot across that line. She couldn't help but admit the slightly geeky brunette was adorable.

"I mean if you want all honesty." Raven raised an eyebrow at what Octavia had said looking the girl up and down she had to admit the brunette was even more beautiful in person.

"Raven?" Clarke jumped slightly opening the door finding the brunette standing in front of it but back facing her.

Lexa stopped just in time before running into the blonde but it didn't stop her from checking out the blonde from behind. She had to admire the way the scrubs fit the blonde yet again and the hint of vanilla and caramel that came off the girl.

"Commander you see something you like?" Octavia laughed seeing her best friends eyes snap up to meet hers knowing she had just got busted checking out the blonde from behind.

"Octavia." Lexa said it in a stern voice watching Clarke turn around and give her a look of questioning.

"Sorry ummm where is Aiden?" Lexa cleared her throat feeling herself blush because she had a feeling the blonde had caught on.

"Over there he seems to have a way with the ladies." Octavia pointed to Aiden sitting with a few of the nurses who were all laughing.

"Got it so you ready to go." Lexa wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She needed to gain some confidence back if she planned on hopefully getting the blonde's attention.

"Ahhh not so fast." Clarke reached up grabbing the brunettes arm swinging her around only to cause them to bump into each other face to face. Feeling the flex in the brunettes arm made her bit her lip along with the strong grip she felt on her hip.

Lexa felt herself breath in deeply as she grabbed the blonde's hip trying to steady herself.. She knew that she was slightly dumbfounded running into the blonde for the second time but feeling the girls touch and meeting her blue eyes which seemed to have darkened now had her stuck in place. Licking her lips she wished she was in a different time and place and she might actually give into temptation and kiss the blonde.

Octavia watched the event go down only to grab Raven by the arm dragging her away. She could tell the brunette wanted to crack a joke but with the way her friend and the blonde were looking at each other but now was not the time. She wanted it to play out.

"I mean if you wanted to touch me you just had to..." Raven laughed ducking Octavia's elbow. She knew why she got yanked away and she wasn't complaining.

"You are trouble." Octavia shook her head heading back towards Aiden and Lincoln who for some reason she was trying to avoid in front of the brunette.

"Where is my sister?" Octavia watched the little boy dodge her running towards Lexa with lightening speed.

"Damn the boy can run?" Raven spoke up feeling herself get elbowed yet again.

"You could have grabbed him." Octavia pointed to Aiden who was now gripped on Lexa's leg.

Clarke felt herself finally snap out of it the second she heard Aiden's voice and the impact the boy put on Lexa pushing the brunette into her even harder only for her to hit the wall. Taking a deep breath she let go of the brunette's arm and separated herself from the both of them. Looking around she spotted Raven and Octavia smirking in the distance only to roll her eyes at the two women.

"You two need shots." Clarke spoke up seeing Lexa lift up her little brother up in the air with no problem making her think of the strength she had just felt in the brunette's arm.

"I think we will be okay." Lexa tried to dodge the shot again only to get a glare from the blonde.

"Harper do you think you could discharge these two and make sure they both get tetanus shots." Clarke felt like she needed to get away. After feeling her body pressed against the brunettes and the girls green eyes that had her body on fire making her wonder if the brunette could read her mind.

"No wait Dr. Griff." Lexa wanted to worship her brother rather than kill him at the moment for not letting the blonde get away that quickly.

"Yes Aiden?" Clarke looked at the little boy who was smiling at her.

"Raven said I have to ask you to come to the center opening on Saturday." Clarke bit her lip looking over at her best friend who was nudging Octavia with both of them laughing.

"Really Raven said that huh?" Clarke couldn't help but see the smirk slowly spreading across the brunette's face as well. It was almost like she had been set up by all of them.

"Yup she said you already have the flyer in your pocket." Lexa laughed just a little watching the blonde roll her eyes pulling the flyer out of her pocket tapping on it. She wasn't sure how but she planned on thanking the blonde's best friend.

"Hmmm so about that not knowing me part." Lexa couldn't help but tease the blonde for once seeing the blue eyes meet hers with humor in them.

"You are not helping yourself." Clarke couldn't help but not laugh herself because she had just been played by her best friend and the little boy.

"So is that a yes?" Lexa swung the little boy around on her back.

"I'll make you a deal." Clarke tucked the clipboard under her arm knowing that Lexa was not going to like it.

"Hit me with it." Lexa stood tall like she was trying to fit her nickname.

"Take little Aiden here and go with Harper to get the shot's you both need and than meet me at the front desk and I'll give you an answer." Clarke stopped herself from laughing when she watched the brunette close her eyes grunting.

"Deal." Lexa shook her head hearing her little brother yell in agreement.

Clarke started walking toward her best friend ready to strangle her as she left the brunette and little boy to go with Harper. She knew everything today had been Raven and it wasn't that she was complaining but she still planned on killing the girl.

"Raven!" Clarke all but screamed in through her teeth.

"Princess." Octavia spoke up laughing seeing the blonde after the geeky brunette who was now hiding behind her.

"Octavia do you think I could borrow Raven here for a minute." Clarke smiled trying her hardest to be nice.

"No thanks Clarke I think Octavia wanted to tell me something." Raven winked at the blonde while she checked out the brunette again.

"Octavia my best friend is checking out your ass." Clarke smiled seeing Raven's eyes snap up in shock as Octavia turned around laughing.

"Karma is a bitch Raven." Clarke laughed tapped on her clipboard walking past the two leaving Raven on her own with Octavia.

Lexa could see the blonde in the distance as she waited for her shot. Seeing her in her own element with her white coat back on tucking some hair behind her ear she was filling out some kind of paperwork. She could tell the blonde was loved at the hospital with how many people stopped by her just to say hi.

"She's single you know." Lexa looked back at the girl who was helping her and her brother.

"That obvious huh?" Lexa shook her head knowing her walls were dropping around the blonde already.

"Kind of plus I think almost anyone who walks into this hospital doesn't fall for Dr. Griffin she just has that effect on us even me." Lexa looked up meeting the girls stare as she winked at her. It made her a little jealous because she wasn't sure exactly what the girl meant but she didn't like thinking of the blonde with someone else.

Clarke watched as the brunette stole glances her way. She tried not to be obvious at doing the same thing but it was hard. Between the people talking to her and the paperwork she was attempting to fill out all she seemed to be able to do is try and catch those green eyes staring back at her. Something was different about the brunette compared to the others she always had asking her out. She wasn't sure what to say or feel about it.

"I see some heart eyes." Clarke looked up seeing Raven smiling at her.

"You're an asshole." Clarke was attempting to stay angry at her best friend but it was not working.

"So are you going to turn her down on the offer?" Raven watched Lexa look there way again.

"Technically it was Aiden's offer thanks to you." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Well just so you know you break the boys heart Octavia might kill you." Raven turned around watching the brunette talk to the extremely quiet tall man.

"Jealous much?" Clarke watched her best friend check out Octavia.

"Pshhh." Raven laughed it off seeing Lexa and Aiden walking their way.

"See you tonight, love ya." Raven walked off giving little Aiden a fist bump on her way past them.

"Dr. Griff." Lexa picked up her little brother so he could show off his batman bandaid to the blonde doctor.

"Good choice he is one of my favorites as well." Clarke smiled looking up at the brunette who was staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Pink looks good on your commander." Clarke bit the end of her pen trying not to laugh.

"Well you know Harper over there thought it would be funny." Lexa watched Clarke roll her eyes before turning around to look at the other girl. It made her wonder exactly what it was for.

"Let's go little man." Octavia laughed interrupting both of their staring to grab the boy.

"So Clarke." Lexa started before getting stopped by the blonde. She was a little confused when the girl held up her finger to be quiet.

Clarke loved the confusion on the brunettes face it made her have a cute pout that she wanted to just kiss off the girl's face. She had already wrote her number down on the flyer knowing it was a bold move but if she was going to show up at the center not knowing what she was actually walking into with the brunette she figured feeling out the situation between text might make it a little easier.

"Have a great night commander." Clarke handed back the flyer before walking away from the brunette. She had a lot of work to do but she knew her mind would be stuck on the beautiful brunette with stunning green eyes.

Lexa watched the blonde walk away admiring the girl's ass once again in the scrubs. She wasn't sure what had just happened but looking down at the flyer she saw a phone number with the blondes name. She knew she had a ridiculous grin on her face but nothing could take it away. Tipping the flyer to the side she read the note.

"You still owe me." Lexa said it out loud before shaking her head laughing as she turned to head out of the hospital with her friends.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Not sure if you follow me on AO3 but I noted that I was crazy busy with a change in my job. Moving to a new company can be crazy. Either way I promise to make sure I finish this as well as Noise Complaint. I would never leave you guys hanging. You are guys are the reason I keep writing.**

 **A bunch of best friend banter that leads to a challenge. Not a bunch of Clexa in this chapter but I'm sure you love it with way.**

* * *

Lexa sat on her bed after a long day. It had been two days since she had seen Clarke and she was itching to see the blonde. She had her number but had yet to send the girl a text. She tried to tell herself it was like a 3 day rule type of thing but she knew it was really because she was nervous. She had typed out a few different things to say to Clarke but nothing seem to fit what the blonde deserved. She wanted to be smooth and commander like but the blonde just stripped her of her usual player mentality.

"What are you doing?" Octavia had been watching her best friend click her phone off and on but staring into the abyss.

"I'm going to start putting a bell around your neck the next time you scare the shit out of me." Lexa had dropped her phone hearing Octavia randomly speak up.

"Well you wouldn't have too if you weren't lost in your own thoughts." Octavia walked in and sat on her best friends bed.

"I wasn't lost in my own thoughts." Lexa said it sarcastically with the shake of her own head.

"Suuureee so let me see it." Octavia leaned over quickly and snatched the flyer for the center knowing it's what Clarke had wrote on.

"No no no that's mine." Lexa jumped trying to catch her best friend but she was too quick.

"You still owe me." Octavia read the message raising her eyebrows she had to admit it wasn't a bad way to hand off your number.

"Give it back." Lexa stood up off her bed staring her best friend down.

"I'm guessing you haven't given her anything since you are over there dreaming about your phone instead of actually talking to the princess." Octavia waved the flyer in the air watching her best friend scoot around trying to find a way to get it back.

"Ughhh no I haven't because I don't want to sound to desperate to talk to her or get to know her." Lexa pouted knowing her best friend could see it.

"Seriously, you find a woman who isn't trying to get to know you or in your pants because you are the well other half of this amazing person." Octavia waved to herself hearing her best friend laugh.

"You have a point but what the hell do I say. I am use to woman falling over me and I don't even have to talk." Lexa sat on the bed running her fingers through her hair trying to think of the right thing to do.

"You text the damn woman geez." Octavia folded the flyer into a paper airplane and flew it at her best friend.

"It's not that easy Octavia." Lexa mimicked her best friend attitude.

"Sure it is, here give me your phone." Octavia held her hand out hoping her best friend would cooperate.

"What are you going to do?" Lexa pulled her phone to her chest slightly paranoid.

"I'm going to write our your first text for her let you approve of it and then we both will hit send and wait." Octavia knew that wasn't her plan but she had to come up with something to help her best friend from being a dumbass.

"I don't know if I can trust you." Lexa glared at her best friend trying to gage her actions.

"Come on Lex I actually like this woman even though I've only met her twice. Plus her cute best friend isn't a bad add on." Octavia admitted she had admired the adorable brunette when she was at the hospital.

"Ohhh so you are trying to find a way in to get to know the best friend?" Lexa raised an eyebrow curious to her best friends motives since she knew she was still off and on with Lincoln.

"It doesn't hurt to explore my options now give me your damn phone." Octavia avoided the question snatching her best friends phone.

"Awww look you already have her number programed into your phone." Octavia wanted to laugh seeing the name say Dr. Griffin like her best friend was trying to keep it professional and she was failing.

"Don't you dare make me look stupid." Lexa tried to see what Octavia was writing but was failing because of the quickness the brunette had.

"Stop hovering I told you I would let you read it geez." Octavia fluttered her hand at her best friend trying to get her to back off.

Octavia knew her best friend was going to be pissed at her message but she also knew it was a perfect line up for a conversation. Her best friend was being a shy awkward teenager and she was about to burst her bubble. Clicking send she tossed the phone at her best friend and started to laugh.

"Fantastic job commander." Octavia turned around heading out the door quickly.

Lexa wasn't sure what Octavia had said because she had heard the swoosh of the text being sent and the phone was tossed at her quickly which meant it was something crazy ridiculous and she should have known better. Flipping the phone over she spun it around opening up the text message box in which Octavia had changed the blondes name to Dr. Hottie and Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes and telling herself to change that.

 **Lexa:** Princess, this is Octavia and I am texting you first because my best friend aka Lexa is being a shy awkward teenager. You seem to make her speechless and trust me it's a first. The commander has fallen. Enjoy.

"The COMMANDER has fallen, Octavia I'm going to kill you." Lexa shoved the phone in her pocket taking off out of her room to hunt her best friend out.

* * *

Clarke stood at her work station. Her shift was extra long due to one of her other doctors calling in sick. She felt as if her eyes were going to fall off and thankfully the ER was slow at the moment. Pulling her phone at she had yet to hear from Lexa. She wasn't sure if she didn't put it out there that she was interested enough of maybe the brunette didn't really care to see her again. She thought maybe she was a little too forward since it was really little Aiden who had asked her to the center opening and not Lexa.

"Time for a nap let's go." Clarke jumped feeling someone smack her in the ass turning around to see her best friend.

"Raven you know I can't just sleep." Clarke turned around leaning her head on her best friend.

"Yes you can, the ER is slow everyone in here can handle the most of it why you get a good hour or two of some shut eye." Raven dragged her best friend into the down time area.

"It's impossible to sleep in this place." Clarke argued her point knowing she needed sleep but was also lead in the ER and that means you don't take breaks.

"Shut up and lay down." Raven all but forced her best friend to lay down throwing a blanket over her.

"Bossy." Clarke piped back rolling her eyes.

"You love it." Raven smiled knowing her best friend was tired and she needed her help.

"Do you think I misread her Ray." Clarke spoke up grabbing the blanket and tucking herself into a ball.

"Nope but it's possible she is a dumb jock who doesn't see just how amazing you are." Raven kissed her best friend on the forehead before switching the light to dim and walking out.

Clarke laid there for a little while feeling her eyes droop she thought about what Raven had said and maybe it was true. She had read a little bit on Lexa and how as a soccer player she did have her womanizing fun but she also had read that after getting custody of her brother she was a changed person. The press barely had her in the news because if she was talking to anyone it was about youth centers and her brother rather than the next girl she had in her bed. Shutting her mind off Clarke rolled over and decided to let herself sleep.

* * *

Lexa kicked the soccer ball up and down. Even if she didn't play she planned on coaching one day so she kept her skills up along with her workouts. Switching feet and weaving through cones she kicked the ball spiralling it directly into the corner of the net. She repeated the drill at about eight different angles before heading to the trampoline to work on her catching skills. She was frustrated and she knew it was because she had yet to hear from Clarke after Octavia's text and her own saying hi and apologizing for her best friend tactics.

"Octavia's head." Lexa said it as she booted the ball away before grabbing another to hit the trampoline with.

"Octavia's head." Lexa repeated it as she kept bouncing each ball for a block and booting them down the field.

"Lexxii." Lexa turned around to see Aiden running towards her.

"Hey little man how was school?" Lexa bent down standing in front of him with a soccer ball.

"Good I didn't get in trouble today." Lexa looked back seeing Lincoln wave which meant he must have dropped him off today.

"Good job, do you have any homework?" Lexa was making sure she could provide every opportunity possible for her little brother which meant hard work everyday in school.

"Nope can I play?" Lexa watched him tap the ball with his foot.

"Sure let's go." Lexa let go of the ball and allowed him to tap it around the field like he had been watching her. She had showed him the basics so far and he was mastering them slowly.

"Ready?" Lexa watched Aiden line up at the cones with the ball like he was waiting for the signal to go.

"Go." Lexa watched him as he weaved the cones perfectly but his footing was a little off controlling the ball but she was still impressed. She had a feeling Octavia had been training with him because he was much better than when she had him try it the first time a few weeks ago.

 ** _Ding Ding…_**

Lexa turned hearing her phone beep from her jacket pocket. Ignoring it she had a feeling it was Octavia giving her whatever reason it could be about why Lincoln picked up Aiden from school and not herself. She planned on yelling at her anyways because she hadn't heard from Clarke. Turning back to Aiden she decided it was time to teach him something new.

Clarke stood leaning against the door fixing her hair. She had woke up grouchy but seeing the new number come up on her phone and finding out it was Lexa's had her smiling immediately. She couldn't help but laugh about the message knowing it was a perfect Octavia move. Knowing that she had an effect on the brunette even if it was a small one made the butterflies in her stomach even worse. There was just something about the Lexa she couldn't get past and now she knew it wasn't just her. Thinking about it was too much she pulled out her phone again reading over the message and decided to reply sooner rather than later.

 **Clarke:** Octavia pulled one over on you. I'm impressed and no need for sorry. I can now actually say I have a messages from the dynamic duo together.

Clarke thought it over for a second rereading what Octavia had stated about the commander has fallen and she could take it two different ways so she sent another text.

 **Clarke:** I don't know how the women of the world would feel about the commander falling though. I have a feeling I would get hunted down for taking you out in any sense.

Clarke left it at that wondering if it was enough to spark a conversation with the brunette. Walking back out into the ER she noticed that the rush had picked up. The two hours of sleep had done wonders but eventually she was going to hunt out coffee.

 _ **Ding Ding…**_

Lexa watched Aiden take off running for the ball. The kick had been sideways so it sent it flying off the field. She watched him stop by her jacket leaving the ball to roll before bending down and digging through her clothes.

"Aiden what are you doing?" Lexa was confused usually the boy was only focused on soccer when they were together.

"You phone Lexi." Lexa watched Aiden yank her phone out of her pocket clicking the button to show the screen. She rolled her eyes knowing kids were way to smart now a days.

"Come on it's soccer time no phone." Lexa yelled pointing at the ball.

"Who is D and R." Lexa listened to Aiden trying to figure out shorthand of one of her contacts. Hearing the D and R part made her sprint towards him.

"Phone." Lexa held her hand out but wanted to actually snatch it from her brother because she had a feeling it was Clarke and she was write when she spotted the text. Opening it up she couldn't help but smile immediately. Clarke hadn't taken anything super serious coming from Octavia but she did roll her eyes hearing Clarke mention she was going to be hunted down by all the women in the world over the commander falling.

"D and R is doctor." Lexa heard Aiden knowing he was putting it together.

"That is correct Aiden." Lexa watched the boy's eyes light up.

"That's Dr. Griff." Lexa rolled her eyes watching the boy jump up and down before sprinting off to the ball.

Lexa wasn't sure exactly how to respond but she had a feeling the blonde was working so she was hoping maybe to find a way in regarding that.

 **Lexa:** If the commander has fallen I believe that means I am hospital bound.

Lexa laughed hoping Clarke would bite and it would allow her to see the blonde before Saturday. It wasn't what she was use to but she actually wanted to spend as much time with Clarke as she could. She was curious and the blonde doctor had yet to really give her anything regarding her life.

"Heads." Lexa heard someone yell before getting belted with the ball in the side of her head. Turning she spotted Aiden laughing at her.

"Nice kick there buddy." Lexa rubbed the side of her cheek thankfully it was just a kick coming from her little brother because if it was anything else she would have probably had a real reason for the hospital yet again.

"My turn." Lexa watched Aiden try and put on goalie gloves. She had a feeling Aiden would do better as maybe a midfielder but who was going to stop her little brother from trying to follow in her footsteps.

* * *

Clarke snapped off her gloves tossing them into the trash. She had just put around 40 stitches into a man who thought it would be fun to try to be a being a ninja while drunk leading him to cut his own arm. It wasn't pretty but because her stich work was perfect she told him he shouldn't have to bad of a scar.

"Seems like he had a thing for blondes." Clarke turned to see Raven sitting in a stool behind the ER desk.

"You are not a nurse nor do you belong in here." Clarke smiled knowing Raven was the master of disguise when it came to fitting into all the departments causing no one to ask questions.

"True but see I'm just too irresistible for anyone to kick me out." Raven smirked seeing her best friend roll her eyes.

"So is he cute enough for a date even with him being drunk." Raven wigged her eyebrows because she had heard the man behind the curtain go on and on about how sexy her best friend was.

"Ewww no Raven." Clarke scrunched her face up thinking of the guy and how bad he was hitting on her and if anything it was annoying.

"Is it because of the commander and the cute little message you sent her." Clarke snapped her head around looking at her best friend who had a evil grin on her face.

"How do you.." Clarke trailed off feeling her pockets for her phone.

"Right here Clarkey." Raven held up her phone laughing. She had swiped it from the blonde without her even knowing it seeing Lexa's name on her text screen.

"You bitch." Clarke hushed it between her teeth making sure no one could hear her.

"Ohhh Clarkey we got to pick up your game." Raven tapped the phone before tossing it back to her best friend. Watching her open it quickly she could help but smile herself when she watched her best friends smile light up.

"YOU stay out of my phone." Clarke pointed at Raven before walking over to plop down on top of the brunette.

"Sitting in my lap and texting another woman I feel so hurt." Raven grabbed her heart hearing her best friend laugh sitting on top of her.

"I'm thinking of what to say maybe I need that Raven swagger to rub off on me." Clarke twisted them around in the chair a little.

"Damn right you do." Raven pushed so she could get up.

"Girls." Raven and Clarke turned around at the same time hearing no other than Clarke's mother.

"Abby you are looking stunning today." Raven hoped her charm would work this time.

"Thank you Raven." Clarke watched her mom smile but she could still see the disapproval on her face.

"Clarke I need you to review a case for me. I need a different pair of eyes." Clarke raised an eyebrow confused.

"Why me?" Clarke asked seeing her mother raise an eyebrow just like she had done.

"Well giving you a peek into the cardiology world is a start to you signing those papers." Raven felt her best friend stiffen up and she had a feeling this wasn't going to go down good. Thinking quickly she stepped off to the side hoping to make Clarke's pager go off.

"Mother you know what." Clarke gritted her teeth preparing to break the news to her mother before hearing her pager start beeping. Looking down she saw a 911 call.

"We will talk later." Clarke watched her mother walk away high and mighty causing her to roll her eyes.

"Save by the pager." Raven strolled up proud of herself for saving her best friend.

"It was you wasn't it?" Clarke shook her head laughing.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you get side swiped by her crazy antics even if she is hot." Raven smirked.

"Ewww stop." Clarke shoved her best friend causing them to head back out to the main station.

 _ **Ding Ding**_

Clarke pulled out her phone again smiling seeing a picture of Aiden with goalie gloves on about the size of his head smiling. She has spaced on replying because of her mother but seeing the boy smiling and the message stating that Aiden says hi Dr. Griff had her laughing.

"Looks like the boy even has some game." Raven snuck a peek over her best friend shoulder.

"Don't be mad that Octavia isn't in the picture so you can stare again." Clarke turned around seeing her best friend blushing slightly.

"I was not staring." Raven tried to hide her face because she knew she was staring the whole time.

"Ohhh right you were just speechless." Clarke laughed seeing her best friend with her mouth open and nothing to say.

"It's okay Ray she is pretty hot." Clarke winked before walking over to her station clocking out.

"Hey you stick to your own woman." Raven glared hearing her best friend.

"First of all she isn't my woman but I didn't know Octavia was yours." Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've told you before I'm irresistible." Raven wiggled her eyebrows watching her best friend get curious.

"I'll catch you later, ohhh and just so you know that picture is from the field on the side of the center." Raven laughed to herself hoping her best friend took the hint to stop by and see Lexa.

Lexa had checked her phone a few times hoping to see the Clarke's name on her phone but nothing. She knew the girl was a doctor but she was feeling slightly impatient. Getting up she spotted Octavia walking onto the field.

"What's with the scowl?" Octavia was curious because she had walked in with her best friend laying down on the field looking half dead.

"I am not scowling." Lexa tightened up her smile.

"Sure whatever you say commander." Octavia tapped the soccer ball up with her foot starting to bounce it around.

"Clarke text me back." Lexa smiled a little knowing if anything that was a plus.

"Ohhh the princess loved my message huh?" Octavia laughed a little still balancing the ball on her foot.

"Yeah she appreciated the fact that she now has messages from both girls in the dynamic duo before letting me know the other woman in the world wouldn't appreciate her making the commander fall." Lexa thought it over again about the comment hinting towards Lexa actually falling for Clarke.

"She has a good point, it's been forever since the commander has been linked to someone who isn't a one night stand and isn't a raging fangirl." Octavia bounced the ball letting it hit her best friend directly in the stomach.

"Ughhh really." Lexa grabbed the ball throwing it back at her best friend.

"Care to catch a few maybe it will get that frustration out since you haven't been laid in quite some time." Octavia dodged the ball that was kicked at her.

"I'm not interested in random sex anymore." Lexa was telling the truth she had changed since she has custody of Aiden.

"Thankfully because you were starting to come home with some bad taste." Octavia laughed again dodging another ball.

"Shut up." Lexa laughed knowing towards the end she was just diving at desperate but the fame and soccer life was getting the best of her.

"That will never happen." Octavia danced around spinning the ball before kicking back at Lexa.

"Uh huh trust me I know." Lexa stopped the ball only to blast it back at her best friend laughing when Octavia took it like a pro only to drop the pass back into the net for a goal. She could never deny the talent her best friend had. It still shocked her that Octavia had taken time off with her to help her fulfill her dreams with the center.

* * *

Clarke stood outside the gym entrance of the center. She had spotted the sign saying open which made her come to the conclusion that this part of the center was finished and they kept it open for anyone to visit. She wasn't even sure if the brunette was still there but with the clue Raven popped in her head it had led her directly to the center after changing into so decent clothes.

"Can I help you?" Clarke jumped hearing a guy from behind her. It was the same guy she had saw at the park and the hospital.

"Ummm no I don't, I'm not…" Clarke lost her words because she hadn't made her mind up on going in or not.

"Dr. Griffin right?" Clarke watched the man smile at her.

"Yes uhh that's me." Clarke knew she looked like a crazy person at the moment.

"She's in there." Clarke watched the tall man wink at her before walking towards a different door.

Pull it together Clarke." She mumbled it to herself with some frustration.

 _ **SLAM…**_

Clarke jumped hearing a loud noise coming from the gym causing her to push the door open peeking into the field. She saw both Octavia and Lexa kicking soccer balls at each other. She couldn't tell if it was like a shoot off or what till she saw Octavia boot a ball harder than she had ever seen before only to see Lexa dive grabbing the ball before hitting the ground hard. Part of her wanted to go running to the brunette to make sure she was okay but she saw Lexa laugh getting to her feet bouncing the before kicking it back to Octavia.

"Bitch." Octavia grunted hated the fact that her ball got blocked again.

"Getting a little rusty O." Lexa laughed knowing she had just gotten lucky because the ball was kicked hard and she was a little shocked her hands held on.

"Fuck off commander." Octavia flipped her the bird before belting another ball bending it to the left corner of the net.

Clarke stood in the back watching the banter between the two best friends seeing exactly why they were the dynamic duo. They both were so good and skilled in their positions that they challenged each other perfectly. She watched Lexa jump high bumping the ball over the top of the next making Octavia miss again.

"Are we still counting?" Lexa bent over laughing when she watched her best friend turn the ball kicking it across the field hitting the net from far.

"Boom." Octavia clapped to herself before tapping another ball kicking it hard again right at her best friend watching it sink into the net. Her best friend hadn't even moved to try and stop the ball. Turning around she spotted exactly why.

Lexa had been laughing before she caught a flash of blonde hair next to the far net where Octavia had made the distance goal. Knowing exactly who it was she felt her heartbeat speed up. She was stuck in place because she couldn't believe she was seeing Clarke but she knew she was sporting a grin like no other.

"Sprung much?" Octavia laughed picking up the ball and shoving it into her best friend stomach before jogging off the field to the side door.

Clarke bit her lip knowing now that Lexa had spotted her. She had been watching them for a few minutes and didn't want to interrupt because she wasn't even sure if this was a good time for the brunette. Maybe she needed training or something. She had tried to talk herself into walking back out but seeing Lexa in her own element was addicting. Watching the brunette head her way she pushed up off the wall to meet her in the middle.

"Clarke." Lexa got it out pretty smooth she was a little shocked.

"Lexa." Clarke mimicked the brunettes tone knowing she was smiling.

"Freaking talk already." Octavia had been watching the two just standing in front of each other staring longer than what was necessary so she launched another soccer ball their way to help them out a little before laughing seeing both of them jump.

"Octavia." Lexa yelled hearing her best friend behind them before hearing the click of the door.

"She's pretty good at that." Clarke turned seeing the ball had hit the net yet again.

"She's a show off." Lexa spun the ball in her hand looking the blonde up and down. It was different to see Clarke in jeans and a t-shirt and she wasn't complaining one bit.

"Lexa." Clarke said it again biting her lip watching the brunette who was obviously checking her out with no shame.

"Oh sorry I'm just shocked to see you here." Lexa knew she had went silent again because she was still staring at the blonde admiring her.

"Yeah umm I'm sorry is this a bad time. Raven just mentioned that the picture was from here so I decided to uhh stop by since I'm off shift but I can go if…" Clarke was rambling because she wasn't sure what had gotten into her stopping to see the brunette so soon plus watching the green eyes roam her body had her a little anxious.

"No no no I'm not busy. We were just screwing around as usual." Lexa stopped the blonde she didn't want her to leave even though the rambling was cute.

"Ohhh okay." Clarke blushed looking down a little before meeting the brunettes green eyes again.

"You want to take a walk." Lexa nodded hoping the blonde would say yes.

"Sure." Clarke started to follow the brunette finally taking in the fact that the brunette was in tight workout shorts and a ripped tank top showing off her sports bra underneath it. Taking in the strength and muscles in the girls back and ass she reminded herself to stop by more often to see Lexa in these type of clothes.

"I'm glad you stopped by." Lexa spoke up since both of them were silent. Turning a little she spotted Clarke checking her out and she laughed a little knowing now it was at least mutual when it came to staring.

"Thank my best friend." Clarke laughed pulling her eyes away from the brunettes body.

"I'll add her to my list of I owe you's" Lexa dropped the ball kicking it up in the air not allowing the ball to drop.

"I watched you, I now see why you are the best in the game." Clarke pointed to the ball.

"I wouldn't say the best but I'm pretty damn good." Lexa smirked a little watching the blonde roll her eyes.

"I don't know how you do it." Clarke thought back to her sports day and if she tried it now she wouldn't ever make it.

"Lots of practice and determination. I'll admit Octavia pushed my ass a lot." Lexa wouldn't deny that Octavia put her in her place several times when she strayed from the sport.

"I see so she is the one who whips your ass into shape. Dually noted." Clarke laughed watching Lexa let the ball drop at her words.

"Now wait a minute." Lexa turned only to see Clarke laughing and stepping forward directly at her. To distracted at how close the blonde was she didn't hear the kick till she saw Clarke raise her hands in the air cheering.

"You should work on that blocking commander." Clarke poked at Lexa watching the brunette turn around seeing the ball rolling around in the net before looking back at her sporting a grin.

"Did she really just out smart the commander?" Octavia walked back onto the field just in time to see Clarke kick the ball with Lexa stuck in place.

"I think watching you taught me a thing or two." Clarke pointed at Octavia seeing that Lexa was still speechless.

"I wish I had that on video." Octavia all but begged to the world.

"You shut up." Lexa turned to Octavia glaring at the girl before looking back at Clarke who was smiling at her and she felt like the whole world was spinning around her with the color blue.

"Let me teach you a few more things." Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke smirking at her best friend.

"I don't think so she's mine." Lexa reached out pulling Clarke into her side before realizing what she had just said.

"Oh really now?" Clarke turned to Lexa feeling her body warm with the contact causing her to hold her breath for a second.

"I'll be teaching you." Lexa blushed but didn't release the blonde only heard her best friend laughing at her.

"Well show me those so called skills commander." Clarke challenged seeing the element of surprise in the brunettes eyes before she smirked with complete confidence.

Lexa laughed picking up another soccer ball bouncing it down in front of Clarke as she stepped back. She wasn't sure where the night was going to go but spending the night on a soccer field and with Clarke had to be the best way to spend her evening.

* * *

 **Okay so let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep your fingers crossed I can get back on some kind of schedule soon. Thank you all for sticking with me. You guys and your comments are why I keep writing. xoxoxo**


End file.
